


Game Changer

by igivegoodhugs



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Post-Canon, Progressively Darker, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igivegoodhugs/pseuds/igivegoodhugs
Summary: *HUGE SPOILERS FOR RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET*It’s been 2 weeks since Vanellope moved from Sugar Rush to Slaughter Race. Ever since that day, her home game has been struggling terribly and now faces grave consequences. How will the inhabitants cope with the fallout of their princess’s actions?
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. What You’ve Done (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sugar Rush cabinet has been fixed and fitted, and ready to be played again. But its citizens now need to learn about a certain character’s absence...

_Day 1_

_6:38AM_

Within the halls and plugs of Game Central Station, the Sugar Rush citizens crowded around their old game plug. Although empty, it was minutes before it was due to be replugged. In their sugar-hyped masses, they were unable to keep their excitement in. Their high-pitched voices squealed and chatted in pure excitement. They were going home!

3 days ago, the game’s only cabinet’s wheel was snapped in half after a player lost control and rotated it too hard. The game enjoyed by many and home to hundreds of citizens was lost in a matter of mere minutes. Chaos and mass homelessness ensued.

But Vanellope von Schweetz, the princess of Sugar Rush, ventured into the newly installed internet, with her best friend Wreck-It Ralph, to purchase a new wheel from Ebay. Although lengthy to her people, the duo’s actions were a success. The wheel was fitted successfully, and now it was time for the game to fill its empty plug.

The first sparks and peeks of metal came as a shock to many. But as the plug came closer, the tension in the excitement grew stronger. But when the plug was finally completely filled, the cheers and sprints were quickly stopped by “Hey”.

It was Ralph. His easily recognisable voice instantly turned many heads. Also recognisable was the lack of Vanellope. The faces turned confused and concerned. Although Ralph had been back for some time, no one had seen or heard from Vanellope since she went into the internet. Her status as princess added even more worry to the hearts of her citizens. _20 minutes until the arcade, and the princess still isn’t back?!?_ Was the most common thought in the frantic minds of Ralph’s new audience.

”Ralph where i-“ Taffyta Muttonfudge’s tense body was running to Ralph. But on her way it was held back by the arm and her words shushed by Minty Zaki.

“I can see you already understand what’s going on, and I have some explaining to do. To keep it short, Vanellope will not be coming back to Sugar Rush. You will all have to make do without her. I’m sorry, everyone”

Cries of shock and dismay echoed all the way to the other end of the station. In just 6 years they had lost a 2nd leader, but this time, the true ruler of the game. 

Taffyta stared bewilderingly. There was a hellfire of emotion erupting like a volcano in her head. She wanted to speak, to let everything out, but words refused to come out as she simultaneously fell to her knees bawling, her makeup falling with her tears. She was quickly comforted and hugged by her closest friend Candlehead, who cried in unison with her.

This same reaction was done by all the racers’ tiny fans made from all sorts of candy. Although they only shedded tiny speck-like tears, Rancis and Jubileena stood there with their mouths covered with their hands, paralysed with shock. Gloyd and Adorabeezle failed to maintain any composure, emotions exploding as they too fell to their knees.

Snowanna was more annoyed and angry rather than shocked. “EXCUSE ME?!! WE HAVE A GAME TO RUN AND OUR LEADER JUST **LEAVES**?!?” Before she could continue her angry rant, she was pulled into a hug by Crumbelina, who had her tears falling from her face. “I know, this is absolutely ridiculous. What are meant to do without her?!? SHE'S THE MOST POPULAR CHARACTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!?” Crumbelina vented in between sobs. Swizzle’s head darted in every direction. He was completely confused by how quickly everything had changed and wanted answers, but was so stunned he had no idea what to do.

Minty wasn’t concerned about Vanellope at the minute, as she hadn’t formed much of a bond with her. Instead, she looked at everyone else with concern as they continued to cry and weep. _This is insane... what’s gonna happen now that she’s gone?_ She thought to herself. She could no longer stand to watch this unfold. They were running out of time before opening, and if they weren’t ready before the first player, they’d risk being seen as broken, and thus unplugged again. She had to get everyone into the game and start the Random Roster Race. 

She cleared her throat, and then clapped twice. “Everyone! I can see you’re upset about Vanellope, but we have 18 minutes until opening. We all have to get into the game and do the Random Roster Race before Litwak opens the arcade. If a player sees no roster and everyone upset, then we’ll be put out of order, or worse, unplugged. If we have time after the race, then we will discuss a plan to move forward without Vanellope.” 

For a short moment, all noise seized from the once bawling crowd as all eyes laid on Minty. “Minty’s right. Even without Vanellope, we need to provide for our players! Come on guys, let’s not lose the game we just got back!” Agreed Rancis. He and Jubileena began to head towards the plug to head home, with the redhead exclaiming “Yeah!” as she began to do so. Their fans began to quickly, albeit very quietly, head towards the plug as well, with some of them even overtaking the racers. But you could tell that inside they were wailing just as hard as they were a minute ago.

”Taff, we need to race now, let’s go” Candlehead tenderly and soothingly said to Taffyta, now silently sobbing instead of wailing. She offered her a hand up from her knees and took her hand as they slowly walked to the plug together. As others began to move, so did others, until everyone was back in the game.


	2. We’ll Be Fine Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sugar Rush citizens have to accept their princess’s disappearance and carry on without her. But without Vanellope, a dangerous and possibly irreversible consequence occurs.

_Day 1_

_Before opening_

The Random Roster Race felt a little... odd, to say the least. The usual hype and flare was unbelievably dull this time around. The only racers who felt like putting in proper effort were Rancis, Minty, Jubileena and Swizzle. There was no trying to dodge obstacles. No shouting over the engines. And certainly no pride over being in today’s roster. There was only 10 racers now, so the only one who felt anything was Gloyd, who was surprised about the unusual failure, and miserable about the loss of Vanellope. 

_9AM_

It came as a shock when the first player pressed play. Even after several hours, the racers barely felt like their normal selves. When the character selection screen appeared, the young boy’s eyes of excitement immediately shifted into those of confusion and annoyance. “WHERES THE GLITCH GIRL???” He shouted.

The nine racers on the screen barely stuck to the code after hearing that. Underneath their vector poses, they were horribly offended by the kid’s words. They couldn’t believe he would pick someone who wasn’t even available over them. Some would even go out of the game, if they could, and tell him everything that had happened whilst strangling him.

Gloyd was sitting in his kart by the starting line. Although not visible to the player, he saw and heard everything, and thought of a horrifying possibility: Vanellope was easily the most popular character, and they usually had kids leave the cabinet without selecting a character on the rare days she weren’t on the roster. They also had very low numbers in recent years, even with Vanellope. So with Vanellope gone...

SUGAR RUSH WOULD COMPLETELY TANK!!!

After a minute, the selection screen disappeared, and the roster was teleported into their karts. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT KID!!! WHY CAN’T YOU PICK US?? AREN’T WE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU???” Snowanna loudly vented. She was met with a warm, comforting, and much needed shoulder stroke from Jubileena. “Ssshhh. Calm, Snowanna, calm” She quietly comforted.

Jubileena’s specialty was comforting others in times of need. Whenever the racers were scared or stressed, she’d use her comforting skills to get them feeling good again. She was highly skilled with all sorts of methods, such as hugs or encouragement, and had developed quite the reputation for her abilities.

“Perfect. Exactly what we need” Taffyta spat under her breath, staring down at the track. She bit down on her lollipop stick and applied pressure. For 3 hours now, she had experienced emotions only the strongest could bear. This had been her only opportunity to let it out since she heard of Vanellope’s departure. The pressure grew harder and harder until the stick burst into a quick pool of code, just like Vanellope’s glitch, before disappearing.

Taffyta instantly turned away when she saw her disintegrated lolly stick. The similarities to Vanellope were too much to handle. Her eyes were wide with small tears beginning to form. Everything about Vanellope was filling her unstable mind. All she could do was hang her head low and get in her kart as discretely as possible.

Gloyd looked at the racers with a face of unease and a lump of fear in his throat. He could sense the high amounts of stress they were feeling from two emotional fallouts. He was conflicted: should he tell them his concerns for the game, or should he say something to lighten the mood? His mind picked truth over satire, so he swallowed his fear and let it out.

“Guys, I need you to listen. I saw what just happened up there, and then I remembered all the unplayed games we’ve seen been shutdown over the years. Remember those days when Vanellope would sometimes lose the roster race and wasn’t playable for the day? We would NEVER be played on those days because EVERYONE wanted Vanellope! But now she’s gone...” he began to trail off with quietness and a sense of pity.

”We’re not gonna be played?” Adorabeezle innocently tried to finish. Gloyd couldn’t bare it anymore. Everyone was visibly catching onto his idea. Their faces grew upset and distant, some with tears forming. “WE’RE NEVER GONNA BE PLAYED AGAIN!” He burst out, loudly exploding into tears right afterwards.

Adorabeezle quickly followed. She loved Sugar Rush. Loved racing. Loved exploring the game. She couldn’t possibly bear the possibility of two of her favourite things gone, just like that. Mixed with her highly emotional personality, and they had a teary mess on their hands.

However, the situation only grew worse as Candlehead and Snowanna showed their reactions. Candlehead could barely believe what was being said. “So what’s gonna happen to the game?” She uttered in a state of confused panic. “So this is it? The end of Sugar Rush? All because of HER???” Snowanna quickly changed from annoyed to angry. Her teeth were gritted, her breathing violent, and her fists tight-fully fisted. 

“Now Snowanna, we can’t say that’s going to happen yet” Taffyta got closer to her and firmly put her hand on her shoulder. 

Taffyta had always had the skills of a leader. She was great at asserting dominance, managing everything, a great communicator, and had developed a reputation inside and outside of Sugar Rush as the leader of the racers. There was only one setback: monarchy. With King Candy and then Vanellope being considered rulers, this meant Taffyta had to settle for 2nd place. She had always wanted to be a ‘ruler’, so now with Vanellope gone, now was her time to shine and show her skills off.

“Guys, please don’t panic. I know it looks bleak, but I’m sure we’ll get played sooner or later.” Taffyta tried to create hope for her scared friends, almost like a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Jubileena saw what Taffyta was doing almost instantly, and decided to help her out. “Taffyta’s right! That kid was being mean! I’m sure we’ll have true players in no time!” Rancis also decided to lend his piece. “Perhaps some new or mature players will see us, play us, and grow to love us! I think we’re gonna be fine!” 

Taffyta looked gleefully at the blonde and redhead. Already respecting them a lot, particularly Rancis, her respect for the two of them grew immensely. She’d certainly felt much better than several hours ago. “Okay everyone, let’s sit and wait!” was her first order as ‘ruler’ of Sugar Rush.


	3. Placebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start slow with Taffyta taking over as the Sugar Rush ruler. But when a glimmer of hope comes along, she finds it can quickly turn into something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. It's FINALLY DONE. After three and a half months of writing this MAMMOTH (this is literally the biggest piece of writing I've done yet), IT'S FINISHED! I really hope you enjoy it and look forward to Chapter 4! :)

_Day 1_

_10PM. Closing time_

The Sugar Rush racers were glum. They had spent the last 13 hours sitting hopefully and patiently for a player, only to be met with nothing more than a few glances. 

As the clocks turned 10 and as the arcade closed, Taffyta tried to put a brave face over her disappointment and glumness. Her main goal now was to lighten up the other racers. But deep down, she knew they weren’t gonna be happy.

"O-okay, well that happened. I’m sorry guys, I genuinely hoped, just like you guys, that someone would play us. I know you’re all feeling really down after that so would it be best to delay the roster race?” Silence. “Oh. Ok then.” She muttered as she folded in on herself. 

* * *

_Day 2_

_12:15PM_

With each hour that passed, not one of the arcade’s hundreds of patrons would stop at Sugar Rush and play. Not one person, young or old, boy or girl, regular or new, even bothered to look at the cabinet. 

Except for one girl.

Her hair was blonde, long, and in a low braid that reached to her waist. Her skin was a mesmerising foreign tan and she seemed slender and tall, maybe about 5”6. Her clothes were stylishly colourful and oversized, and her eyes were hard to see through her rose-coloured glasses. 

Light filled the eyes and souls of the racers. For the first time in forever, they were being played! The light of hope even managed to reach racers like Snowanna, who’d spent much of her time recently expelling her anger, and Gloyd and Adorabeezle, who were scared that Sugar Rush would lose everything.

As she inserted her coin and the roster selection appeared, her facial expression shifted from a smirk to a curious confusion. Rancis, who was not part of today's roster, could instantly tell she wanted to play as Vanellope. But he could also tell she wasn't too upset, maybe she would try another racer. After shifting through several racers, the girl settled on Jubileena as her avatar, letting out her ‘selected’ animation as the cabinet flashed. 

The selection screen quickly faded into the starting line. Every racer could already feel the adrenaline rising as they waited on the edge of their seats for the race to begin. None of them had felt this excited or happy before in years, possibly even ever. Snowanna glanced at Jubileena from the left, incredibly happy for her best friend. “Goooo Jubi! Do your best out there!” She quietly hooted and punched the sky, using her right arm so the camera wouldn’t catch her.

 _3_

Minds focused

_2_

Engines revving 

_1_

Feet on their pedals, so they can

GO!!!

* * *

Pure rush and adrenaline was speeding away in the racers as they all blasted the starting line in barely a heartbeat. The roar of the karts, the sweets of the scenery, the cheer of the stands, and the rush of the wind, brought almost a sense of nostalgia along with them. They forgot about their worries for the game’s future or Vanellope, because they didn’t matter right now. What mattered now was their job. Their life.

Jubileena could tell this player could have been better. Her control was wavy and she clearly could be pressing down the pedal harder. This gave Taffyta, Swizzle, Crumbelina and Snowanna, and sometimes Minty the lead over her.

The poor control and lack of speed could seal Jubileena’s loss. 

The girl seemed to panic a bit at the sigh of Gumball Gorge. She was steering frantically to avoid the gumballs and could be heard squealing at the close sight of one. Even Jubileena was getting a bit concerned. 

Her worries crashed into her as a gumball came smashing onto her side. The girl let out a horrifying scream, as if she was actually in the game. As she respawned, Jubileena was greeted by the sudden, but welcome embrace of one of her closest friends, Adorabeezle. “Are you okay?” She empathetically asked, though a bit too loudly. “Yup! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine!” Jubileena replied with confidence and a lowered volume.

From there on, the girl seemed determined to finish the race without crashing or constantly waving over sides of the track. As soon as she sped off, Jubileena was impressed with the player. Thanks to her player's improved racing, Jubileena quickly found herself in the top 5 as they exited Gumball Gorge.

* * *

Things continued to get better as they entered into Cakeway. They only had to pass Snowanna and Taffyta to become first, made even easier by the mystery boxes they were closing in on. They however, quickly took note of Jubileena and her player’s rapidly improving driving.

”Hey Jubes! How’s that deadweight you got doing?” Taffyta called out, about 100m ahead of Jubileena, following up her line with a playful laugher. Jubileena quickly developed a fiery motivation to get back at Taffyta. 

Like mother and daughter, both player and avatar saw the upcoming mystery boxes. This allowed them to subconsciously cooperate. The mystery box contained a pack of Sweet Seekers, which Jubileena promptly aimed, firing at the pressing of the button. The rockets soared like a missile, hitting the back of Taffyta’s kart spot on in the middle in 3 seconds.

The hit sent Taffyta shooting up in the air, with her kart doing a backflip whilst she yelped in shock. Jubileena shot past her as she came back down. "HEY!" Taffyta shouted, instantly zooming towards Jubileena for payback. "Not a deadweight now, is she?" Jubileena called out triumphantly, about 50m in front of Taffyta. Hearing Taffyta groan in playful annoyance brought a massive smirk on the cherry-haired racer.

* * *

Gloyd, Candlehead and Rancis were in the bottom three for this race, only just starting Cakeway as the top three passed it. Rancis wasn't nearly as excited as any of the other races. Rather, his face told the other two that he was a little bit down. Gloyd went backwards in order to be level with Rancis. "Everything ok dude?" He asked Rancis.

Despite his jokey, hyperactive personality, Gloyd is incredibly sensitive to emotion. He is able to tell how people are feeling within an instant, recognising the emotions he feels so strongly, yet tucks away so wonderfully. Combined with the caring slice of his cake, he does all he can to get to the bottom of everyone's problems, and try to make them feel better.

Rancis was sort-of in a trance before hearing Gloyd's question. He had been thinking the same thoughts ever since that girl let out her scream, and then continued on perfectly. He couldn't stop thinking about the vibes the girl was sending. Excited and motivated, but then suddenly curious and cunning.

"Gloyd, that girl, something about her feels wrong. I'm not sure what it is, but I think we should be careful" Rancis quietly told Gloyd, hoping not to draw much attention.

"How do you mean?"

"Like... she was so loud and terrible at racing, and then she screamed, and then she was dead silent and acing everything. Maybe something happened up there, something-"

Candlehead had joined the boys to add her piece for Rancis. "If anything happens Rancis, we'll be there for one another. Besides, we're Sugar Rush racers! We've tackled a fake leader, our game being unplugged, and we've just lost our true leader, this is nothing! We'll take it on just fine! Trust me!"

* * *

It came as a big shock to all three racers when the trophy screen came on. Jubileena came first. Rancis's kart screeched and swivelled as he stopped to look. The girl didn't utter yells of joy or show any happiness over winning. She instead just _left_. The other two joined him to share their confusion, but then concern. She went to meet some other kids, and seemed to start talking to them.

They met the other racers as the environment was defaulted back to the starting line. Every racer was baffled in their own way. Although they couldn't hear their conversation, they had a strong suspicion on what they were talking about.

"She couldn't have found out we're sentient, right?" Swizzle asked to try and ease his worry, an emotion the flashy, confident racer rarely experiences. "Did you say anything Jubes? You were connected to her the whole time." Minty pointed out. "Who said this was her fault???" Snowanna raised her voice, becoming highly defensive and agitated over the accusation. 

Adorabeezle was enraged after hearing Minty's words. Blind anger set a flame like an explosion as it charged towards the green racer like a cannon. "DON'T EVER SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS TO JUBI EVER AGAIN!" She yelled. She was quickly apprehended by Taffyta, letting Minty quickly back away in panic as her breathing picked up and as tears nearly fell.

"Adorabeezle, CALM DOWN! Fighting will NOT get us anywhere!" Taffyta reprimanded as she continued to pin her down. "Look, what we need to-" "STOP IT!". Jubileena could no longer handle the argument that was spilling out. “I admit, I did speak a bit during the race! But I made sure to keep my voice down!”

“Actually, have _any_ of you considered that maybe she isn’t talking about us? Rather something completely different?” Taffyta pointed out with confidence, in an attempt to cover up the worry she shared with her fellow racers. "Hold the fort! When you got hit by Jubileena's seekers you wouldn’t shut up yelling! Of COURSE that girl heard you!" objected Snowanna.

Taffyta stood like a shocked statue. _She's right, the girl DID hear me! Oh god, I've screwed things up for everybody!_ She panicked even more as she noticed the crowd of eyes that did not approve of her. But then she heard a clap. A slow, rhythmic, three-time clapping of the hands. It was _that_ clap. "Oh-ho-hoh Taffyta, trying to pretend nothing's wrong to shelter yourself from the fact this is ALL your fault!" Crumbelina approached her devilishly, shoving Taffyta to the ground as she finished her angry monologue.

Although Crumbelina tried her best to like Taffyta initially, her opinion of Taffyta being stuck-up and cocky eventually became solidified. Hard. Taffyta quickly realised Crumbelina's change of attitude, and her opinion on the luxurious racer changed the same way Crumbelina's did of her. The two had since been at loggerheads for decades now, with Crumbelina barely being able not to throw jabs whenever she felt Taffyta was doing what she thought wasn't right.

Crumbelina was still fuming with the leader. Her words were not enough, she thought, so Crumbelina fired her terracotta-coloured fist right at Taffyta's face. But just before it could do any damage, she felt a weight latch onto her front and jot her onto her back. Minty had somersaulted onto Crumbelina to stop her.

"Crumbelina you're being highly unfair" Minty had Crumbelina restrained by the weight of herself and by gripping her limbs. This didn't sit well with Crumbelina to begin with, let alone an angry Crumbelina. "What do you MEAN unfair? Taffyta might get us permanently unplugged because of her big mouth! THAT'S what's unfair!!" She shouted as she thrashed and squirmed to try and escape Minty's wrath. "It's not just Taffyta. Don't you remember when Snowanna was cheering for Jubileena at the starting line?" Snowanna's face turned sour. She knew what Minty was doing, and she did NOT like it. "Why are we all letting Jubileena off the hook just because she was quiet? Just because she said she was doesn't automatically mean she was quiet enough to not be heard!" 

* * *

Minty calmly got herself off from Crumbelina, whose eyes were now lit with enlightenment, but was growling like an enraged bear. Jubileena could not believe what she had just heard. She stared bewilderingly at Minty, at a complete loss about how she could say all that, and just walk away with no reaction. Snowanna didn't know where to begin with her. "HEY!!! DON'T EVER MAKE AN ACCUSATION LIKE THAT AGAINST ME AGAIN!!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS FAR FROM LOUD ENOUGH FOR THAT GIRL TO HEAR ME!!!" Snowanna was now in an uncontrollable rage thanks to Minty, getting real close to her as to hammer in her anger. 

Adorabeezle began feeling very anxious after what Minty said. You could see already snow-like skin even whiter, as she trembled in overpowering worry. She knew for sure that Crumbelina would get angry enough to really hurt her best friends. But she had a plan to maybe stop her. She had to confess. "DON'T HURT THEM! THEY WEREN'T BEING NOISY! IT WAS ME! I WAS THE ONE WHO REALLY DIDN'T STICK TO THE CODE! I'M SO SORRY!" She wailed, breaking down into a fountain of regret afterwards. 

"Excuse me?!" Minty and Crumbelina exclaimed in unison. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Minty continued before being interrupted and shoved by a lethally-livid Crumbelina. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! OUR GAME COULD **DIE** BECAUSE OF YOU! **MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AS WELL!** " 

Candlehead and Rancis, knowing this could go horribly wrong, bravely restrained Minty and Crumbelina from their backs as to stop this mess getting any worse. Minty, notably disliking people touching her, became highly agitated. "GET OFF ME!" She cried out, using all of her power to attempt to break free. "Not until you realise that you can't just say stuff like that and NOT hurt people's feelings!" "FEELINGS? THIS IS SERIOUS! FEELINGS DON'T MATTER NOW, AND THEY WON'T MATTER WHEN THIS GAME GOES BECAUSE WE PUT FEELINGS OVER THE FACTS **NOW LET GO!** " 

"Crumbelina, listen to me. I know you're angry, and I understand why. But you're letting your emotions get to your head! Do you really think beating up Jubes and her friends will solve anything?" Rancis knew the best way to calm someone was by talking. Luckily, it was a skill he was very good at, and he could feel her breathing beginning to calm and muscle loosen. 

"Candlehead, let go of Minty. Nothing will get through to her if you hold her" Taffyta was incredibly impressed by her friends' interventions. She could see Rancis was managing fine, but Candlehead needed a hand. The strawberry racer took over for Minty as Candlehead obeyed. Taffyta could sense that Minty would be much easier to talk sense into as soon as she was released. 

"Minty, I know what you're thinking, that we're all terrible and should be punished-" "Not everyone, just you and Jubileena's friends. If you could've just stuck to the rules-" "We can fix this. Not by fighting, not by being on sides, not by upsetting people, but as a team and talking things out. That way, everyone's happy and we can get somewhere. I'm sorry, Minty, for breaking the rules, and I bet so are the others." Taffyta left Minty in her own space, thinking about what was just said to her.

"I agree with Taffyta. I think we're all blowing this too far. Just as Candlehead told me, we're Sugar Rush racers! We've dealt with a lot of terrible stuff, and I think we'll be able to deal with this!" Gloyd reassured, looking gladly at Candlehead's smile, following the reference to what she said. 

"Exactly. We can't let ourselves be dragged down by what ifs. So until new developments come to light, I think it's best to forget about all this." Swizzle reiterated. 

Taffyta felt highly encouraged thanks to the two boys. "It doesn’t matter if one girl just left us suddenly, what matters is that we do our best to keep the players and fans we have!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (7.7.20):  
> Hi there! I wanted to give an update on this story since it’s been nearly 3 months since the last new chapter. Chapter 4 is definitely coming, but my motivation has almost come to a halt. It’s becoming difficult for me to write content that I’m satisfied with. I’ve also become increasingly busy as life returns to somewhat normal. Don’t worry though, I’ve written the first 2 sections with the 3rd underway! If you’re looking for a potential release date, it’s unlikely that Chapter 4 will come out by July, so an August release date seems more possible.
> 
> However, I’ve also come to realise I might’ve rushed too quickly into writing a massive multi-chapter story after writing just one one-shot. So I’ve decided after Chapter 5, this story will go on a break for probably a few months so I can focus on writing on smaller projects as well as construct a proper plan for the rest of this fanfic. Thank you all so much for the continued support, and I hope to get Chapter 4 out soon! ❤️
> 
> Update (14.8.20):  
> I’m officially putting this story on hold. Unfortunately since my last update my writers block has reached possibly an all time high. I’m at a dead end on how to write the rest of Chapter 4. However I do have some plans for some one-shots for other fandoms potentially coming soon, if you may be interested. I’m not sure how long Game Changer could be on hold for, but hopefully not too long. Thank you all SO MUCH for the continued support!


End file.
